Kamikani
Credit for this amazing image goes to Goatwright. Kamikani, the Pinching Pagoda Height: - 350feet/106.68 meters (castle is 140 feet/42.672 meters, Kami is 210 feet/64.008 meters) Weight: - 65k Tons Gender: - Male Combat Style: - Grapple/Ranged Primary Attacks: - Pincers, Claw Bash Secondary Attacks:- Tackle, Spin Primary Weapon: - Algae Cannonball Barrage, Poisoning Arrows Secondary Weapon: - Smoke Bomb, Sea Urchin Trap, Algae Trap Energy Style: - Meditation Overview: Kamikani is an ancient giant crab kaiju with a japanese castle mounted on his back, maintained by a ninja clan that helps the monster in combat by operating the ranged weapons. A special kind of algae grows on Kamikani's carapace, which is used by the ninjas to create ammunition for the cannons, poisons and medicine. The castle can be destroyed in combat, removing his ability to use ranged attacks, but increasing his speed and ferocity. Origin: Since ancient times, tales have been passed down in Japan's coastal regions of an ancient protector. While the stories vary vastly in different regions, a few details remain the same. Many tell of a floating castle, more beautiful than any found on land, offering refuge to those lost at sea. It is said to be a giant crab, towering over the greatest of man’s creations, with the grand castle adding further to its imposing size. There have been many tales of it emerging from under the sea, carrying ships adrift in storms to calmer waters, or defending the country’s harbors from creatures from the depths of the ocean. Other than these tall tales, no real evidence for its existence could ever be found, and it was only ever treated as a myth, lampooned in comedy shows and used as the subject of comics, cartoons, and low-budget monster flicks (where it was dubbed “Crushtacean” for early US releases). On one seemingly calm day in Tokyo, a large monster appeared from the bay, preparing to pave a path of destruction through the city. Before the JSDF could even set up basic Kaiju defenses, however, cannon fire could be heard across the water, and the creature reeled over in pain. In the distance, a creature could be seen that one JSDF member described as “something out of one of my bedtime stories.” Standing tall over the city’s skyscrapers was a giant crab, with a grand castle atop it. Covering the crab were masses of algae that seemed to be crawling along its carapace. Along the castle’s ramparts, a veritable army clad in samurai armor could be seen preparing the cannons and other weapons weapons. The stories of Kamikani were true, and he has returned to protect his oceans. Energy System: To recharge, Kamikani must be completely still. The ninja crew goes to the lower part of the castle to extract a special kind of algae used as ammunition. They also reload the cannons during that time. If the castle is destroyed, the recharge time increases. Melee Combat: Kamikani uses his claws offensively for slashing, stabbing and crushing his enemies with slow but wide motions and defensively by scuttling and spinning or parrying enemy attacks with the pincers. While an uncommon sight, Kamikani can use his hard carapace to tackle the opponent, but it disables the use of ranged weapons for a short duration. Without the castle, the speed of the melee attacks dramatically increase. Ranged Combat: The castle mounted on Kamikani's back is armed with cannons that can fire a special kind of ammunition made from the algae harvested from his carapace, giant arrows, laced with a concentrated poison made from the same algae or even a giant-sized version of a ninja smoke bomb, to cloud the enemy kaiju's vision. Once the castle is destroyed, he loses the ability to fire the cannons. Kamikani can also lay sea urchin (stunning) and algae (slowing) traps from his shell by scratching at the overhanging flora on his back with one of his claws. Grappling: Kamikani can use his oversized pincer to easily grip and pin down or lift his opponents, leading to a series of devastating moves, like hitting them with his other smaller claw, firing the cannons at point-blank range or even using it as a vicegrip in a finishing move. Weaknesses: With the castle attached to its back, Kamikani moves and attacks very slowly, focusing in ranged combat with cannons and traps. Also, using charging attacks in this mode locks the cannons for a short time, until the ninjas can regroup for a next attack. When the castle is brought down, Kamikani's speed increases, but he loses all his ranged attacks, except the short-range traps, turning into a grappling-based kaiju. The energy recharge time increases in this mode. And now with all new Stat co brand stats: This monster is the concerted creation of multiple people who don't even actually know each other and in my opinion it turned out well. Thanks to everyone who helped, we couldn't of done it without cha Category:Fan Made Monsters Category:Evil Kaiju Category:Building Based Category:Monster Category:Red Kaiju Category:Trading Card Monsters Category:Tillywinks Category:Mutant